When Kurt Gets Drunk
by Risen-Demons-and-Fallen-Angels
Summary: Kurt just got buzzed at Rachel's party, but it was enough to loosen him up to some interesting ideas.
**I don't own Glee or Klaine, yadyadaya... To the one-shot**

Blaine watched as Kurt downed his first cup of booze. Blaine figured that he'd just stop Kurt after the third cup. "Kurt, don't have too much. We don't want another incident like last time." Blaine jokes with a little grin on his face.

Kurt flushes and looks away bit. "I won't. Could I go back to your house with you when we leave so Dad won't see me drunk?" He asks, knowing that his dad would be disappointed in him.

"Sure." Blaine says with soft smile on his face.

About an hour later, Kurt is thoroughly buzzed, and Blaine is steering him to his car. "Come on. My parents aren't home so we'll have the house to ourselves." Blaine coaxes Kurt.

Kurt just nods excitedly, a large grin on his face as he babbles senselessly. Blaine barely makes out any words, and the few he does make out don't make any sense.

Blaine pulls into his driveway and helps Kurt out of his seat. "Come on, Kurt. Let's go get you changed into something else." Blaine says gently, all but carrying Kurt. Kurt has his head resting in the nook of Blaine's neck. Kurt's still mumbling, but this time more lowly.

Blaine helps Kurt into his room and sets him on the bed. "Let me get some different clothes for you." Blaine says as Kurt tries to latch on him arm. Kurt has these big eyes that can only be described as puppy dog eyes.

When Blaine does move back, Kurt jumps onto his form. Blaine, having been standing in front of the bed, falls back onto it. Kurt just stares down at him before muttering, "I love you."

Before Blaine can react, Kurt has leant down and is kissing him gently. At the shock of the situation, Blaine's mouth opened slightly, giving Kurt a chance to slide his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt runs his tongue over the back of Blaine's teeth, making Blaine moan. Kurt grins a bit at that as he continues to explore the wet caverns of Blaine's mouth.

Kurt's hands stumble with the buttons of Blaine's shirt, but he manages to get them undone. By now, Blaine is responding eagerly to Kurt's actions. He's panting like a dog.

Kurt moves down and starts sucking on the junction between Blaine's shoulder and neck. Blaine moans lowly, his face flushed slightly and panting. Kurt moves down to kissing Blaine's chest and stomach before he reaches his tent.

Unzipping Blaine's pants and pulling them and his boxers down in one sweep, Kurt kisses the side of the sensitive appendage up to the tip. Blaine moans loud, his back arching slightly at the attention.

Kurt doesn't wait and takes all of Blaine's length into his mouth. Holding Blaine's hips down to keep him from bucking, Kurt hollows out his his cheeks and hums.

Blaine groans, throwing his head back in ecstasy. "God, Kurt. You're *huff* too good *pant* at *moan* this."

Kurt devilishly hums again at this comment, amirking around the length in his mouth. Blaine groans again, coming close to the climax he had been holding back. "Can't.. hold on.. much... longer." Blaine gasps between his pants.

Kurt takes all of Blaine into his mouth and sucks hard. Blaine can't stop himself and comes with a low groan.

Kurt slurps up all of the cum and detaches himself from Blaine with a pop. Blaine's breath evens out a bit as he slowly drifts off.

Kurt climbs up onto his chest and snuggles into it, pulling the blanket by the floor on top of them. Soon, they're both fast asleep and dreaming good dreams.

When Kurt wakes up the next morning, he looks around in confusion at the sight of a room that isn't his. When he tries to move, he notices that Blaine is cuddling.

A few fragments of memories float into Kurt's mind, mainly of Kurt sucking off Blaine. Kurt shoots up and scrambles of the bed over to the corner.

Blaine groggily sits up and looks around for Kurt, having lost the familiar weight. He notices Kurt sitting in the corner, his hands grasping his hair and hyperventilating.

Blaine is immediately over by Kurt's side, pulling Kurt onto his lap and rubbing his back. "Shh, Kurt. Just breathe." Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear as he attempts to calm him.

Kurt takes a few shaky breaths before starting to sob into Blaine's chest. Blaine just hugs Kurt tighter and whispers reassurances into Kurt's hair.

I takes a few minutes, but Blaine gets Kurt to talk to him. "Kurt, come on. Talk to me. I can't help if you won't." Blaine begs Kurt.

Kurt manages to gasp out, "Last night… You hate me… now… Don't you?"

Blaine takes in the statement and immediately responds. "Kurt, I don't hate you. Look at me." Blaine grabs Kurt's face gently and makes Kurt look at him. "If you want to forget about it, I'll pretend it never happened. But know this. I don't hate you because of it."

"Promise?" Kurt asks hopefully.

"Promise." Blaine assures Kurt, giving him a gentle smile.

 **So, I'm re watching Glee and Klaine is adorable so I decided to do a little something for them.**


End file.
